A Little Happiness is worth Your Life
by Innocent-BlackStar
Summary: Based on the OVA, and a little change in the story, the story follows as "the girl with jet black hair and striking blue eyes." She is on her way to destroy her long known enemy. Along the way though... She meets a girl with a thing Black Rock Shooter needs. Follow Black Rock Shooter as she enters unknown territory and finds what it can be like to live.


There she was. The girl with jet black hair and striking blue eyes, walking down the barren road, decorated with weathered crosses. Her name is Black Rock Shooter.

"I feel it." she thought. She peered into the darkness and saw a castle decorated with scattering chains and a green mist. Black Rock Shooter then heard another sound. Not a _sound_ but a voice. It was small, but still strong. The slender girl continued walking and soon found the source of the delicate voice. It was a girl. A girl with short, black hair, tied into 2 pigtails, that flew in the air as Black Rock Shooter's hair flew.

"Black Rock Shooter…" she whispered. She glanced at her and continued to speak with such a soft voice.

And then she grinned. "You're _finally _here." And she walked away without a sound. Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes.

"An unlikely messenger. She looks like me." She thought. Black Rock Shooter continued on her way into the large, weathered castle and prepared for one of her biggest battles. She clenched her fists and entered the building.

"So, you're here."

"Yes. I am." A girl. Not like Black Rock Shooter. A girl with wavy Black Hair and emerald eyes that shone bright, eyes that glimmered as the moon shined over them. She wore a small green dress with dark capris and heels. In her dark hair lay 2 long horns. Beside her floated 2 large skulls that had green eyes that glowed menacingly. That girl's name was: Dead Master. Black Rock Shooter closed her eyes, took a breath and held her hand up.

Taking the hand as a signal, Dead Master swiftly dived down onto the black and white checkered tiles. Dead master then summons a large black scythe, at least as tall as her. She lunged at Black Rock Shooter and swung her scythe. Black Rock Shooter blocked the attack with her Rock Cannon and prepared to fire. Dead Master cleared out the smoke by gingerly swinging her scythe in a sophisticated manner. At that moment, the ground gave way. As Black Rock Shooter stood up, the 2 skulls surrounded her. They pushed her around and continued doing so until Black Rock Shooter drew out her Rock Cannon. She fired a warning shot and the 2 skulls floated towards their manipulator. Dead Master grinned and she sent multiple chains toward her. In a particularly large chain, held the same girl, the girl with the short, black hair that flew wildly as she was being swung around. She whispered in fear, trembling with her request, "Save me or kill me." Black Rock Shooter eyes flew wide open. With the girl's next words, Black Rock Shooter froze, "Please choose." Black Rock Shooter lowered her head… but she heard a voice.

"_Hey! Yeah you! That girl? Is me! Mato Kuroi! You're other self?"_

"_My other self?"_

"_Yeah! If you don't save me, then you have failed your purpose. Dead Master is my friend. My friend is Yomi. If you don't save me, you have not completed anything then! You have a purpose. I have learned that others like you only__** take**__ my pain. I'm sorry for making you do that for me, but please save me __**and **__my dear friend, Yomi!"_

Black Rock Shooter leapt out of her thoughts and came running towards the chain that held the frail doll and transformed her Rock Cannon into a large blade. With a mighty slash, the chain broke down and shattered into a million pieces. The girl with the raven hair fell into Black Rock Shooter's arms. Taking Mato into a safer place, she ran through slashes and bumps into a small crevasse and hid her there.

Returning to Dead Master, she managed to break many chains but was caught in them. "I will still save you Mato…" thought Black Rock Shooter, through clenched teeth.

Black Rock Shooter then woke up tangled in chains, facing her sworn enemy Dead Master, carrying… Mato?! Black Rock Shooter's eyes widened in anger. "My purpose is to _protect_ Mato. I am about to fail." She thought. Black Rock Shooter, with all her might, pulled free from the chains that imprisoned her, lit her blazing blue flame and slowly walked toward the surprised Dead Master. Sending more chains frantically, Dead Master backed toward a never ending abyss. Black Rock Shooter easily destroyed the chains and held onto Mato, who held onto Dead Master. Suddenly, Dead Master slipped and was now hanging down the cliff. "You had better not let go Mato…" whispered Dead Master menacingly. Mato shook her head and answered." I'm so sorry Dead Master…" and she let go. Dead Mater let out a high pitch scream and disappeared in to the dark abyss. Suddenly, a girl the same age as Mato, with her light and warm curls at her side, similar to Dead Master's, ran towards Mato with such a happiness that Black Rock Shooter had never seen. A warm feeling crept up inside Black Rock Shooter. She smiled.

And the girl with jet black hair and striking blue eyes triumphed along with a little knowledge of **happiness.**


End file.
